


Possession

by CamilleDuDemon



Category: Penny Dreadful (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Jealousy, M/M, Orgy, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 06:03:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7923367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamilleDuDemon/pseuds/CamilleDuDemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“An orgy? So original, I'm impressed!”<br/>Ethan's sarcastic remark makes Dorian pout visibly.<br/>“What's wrong with a little fun?”, he asks.<br/>The young, long haired guy who's eagerly sucking his cock, groans and he simply rewards him with a pat on his mop of tangled black hair.<br/>That's enough to convince him to continue with his job, even if the dick in his mouth has softened a bit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Possession

“An orgy? So original, I'm impressed!”

Ethan's sarcastic remark makes Dorian pout visibly.

“What's wrong with a little fun?”, he asks.

The young, long haired guy who's eagerly sucking his cock, groans and he simply rewards him with a pat on his mop of tangled black hair.

That's enough to convince him to continue with his job, even if the dick in his mouth has softened a bit.

Ethan shakes his head.

“Why did you invite me, then? I see you have plenty of guests keeping you company”, he says, gesturing towards a savage crowd that's squirming and moaning on his marble floor.

Dorian rolls his eyes and the man at his feet starts to suck him with renewed vigor.

“Ethan, please, stop acting this childish. As you pointed out, we have guests...”

His delicate fingers run across his lovely slut's hair, earning a satisfied hum.

“Childish? Me? Really?”

Dorian Gray lets out a small laugh.

“Albert, please, can you go and have fun with someone else? I'm afraid I need some privacy here...”

Albert – that's Dorian's whore's name – does what he's told, although he's not happy to go and blow someone who's less fascinating and beautiful.

“So your young slut has a name...”

There's a fairly accusatory tone in Ethan's low, growling voice.

Dorian shakes his head.

“He looks younger than he really is, I can assure you. And yes, he has a name...and no, he's not a whore I paid to entertain me."

“He was sucking your cock as if he was born exclusively to do that.”

Dorian smirks, sighing heavily.

“You're jealous, Mr. Chandler, aren't you? Oh, yes, you are. Everyone becomes jealous, after a while...”

Ethan frowns, finally caught off guard.

“I'm not”, he stutters. His voice is, much to his disdain, too shaky to sound convincing.

Dorian's lips curl into a smug smile.

Ethan, however, is not in the mood for one of his little games.

“I'm not”, he repeats, firmly.

Dorian's grin widens.

“Yes, you are. Don't you ever forget that I can read into your soul, Ethan. I see that you want me to be yours and yours alone.”

The American clenches his jaw, teeth clicking louder than the lewd cries rising from the floor.

“Don't test my patience, Dorian.”

“I'm not scared...Ethan.”

The way he breathes out his name – like it was a filthy secret hidden under his snake tongue – makes Ethan's heart skip a beat.

More moans from the dirty floor. A woman – in his early forties, more or less – stands up and makes her way out of the crowd, completely covered in cum. A valet hands her a towel to get clean, then she's on the floor again, rocking her large hips against a young man's groin.

Suddenly Dorian's mouth crashes onto Ethan's and the whole room starts to spin.

Their clothes – Dorian isn't exactly clothed, by the way – are promptly discarded, piled in a corner, and Ethan's hands possessively grabs the other man's skinny waist.

Rough calloused hands brushing against velvet soft skin, nails scratching and digging.

“Mine”, he chants, angrily nibbling at his perfect earlobe. “Mine, mine, you're mine.”

Dorian giggles.

“Finally! You're admitting that you're jealous.”

“I didn't say that.”

“Good. Show me how much you're not, then.”

Ethan Chandler smirks, all teeth, pinning him violently against the paneled wall.

This is how Dorian wants him.

Violently, rabidly, he wants his unbreakable body to be ripped and thorn apart.

He wants to feel Ethan's raging force, his unbridled life, his feral spirit.

With a greater pain, comes a greater pleasure.

They walk hand in hand, Dorian knows it so well, that's why he allows Ethan to impale him with his eager cock, leaving behind the whole preparation part.

When Ethan pushes and pulls, everything feels so beautifully tragic that he wonders why he hasn't allowed him to take control before.

They come together, cum spilling at their feet, in a chorus of moans and muffled cries, fury slowly turning into the pleasant warmth of weariness.

Ethan falls on the floor first, uncaring that he's lying in the sticky puddle of his own come.

“I may be...”, He starts, breath slightly ragged.

“You may be what?”

“I may be jealous, after all.”

Dorian Gray chuckles.

Ethan shakes his head, faking indignation, his fingers gently brushing Dorian's unmarred back.

“Yes, definitely, I may be”, he mutters, before closing his eyes and drifting away with the filthy melody of moans filling his ears.

 


End file.
